wethepeoplefandomcom-20200213-history
Dreamers Bill
((This page is to come up with proposals for a bill regarding the Dreamers in America, more specifically those in the DACA program, the ideas contained within this bill are meant to attract both Democrat and Republican support in both houses)) Section 1. Persons having been brought to the United States when they were under the age of sixteen years by their parents or lawful guardians shall be eligible to receive a deferral under the Deferred Action for Childhood Arrivals program, henceforth refereed to as DACA. Persons may apply for a two year deferral from deportation so long as they: # Are currently in school or plan to start school or collage within one years time at their own expense; # Have not been convicted of any felony crime in either the United States or the country from which they came; # Provide a plan stating where they will go or what they will do if their application is denied; # A part of a gang, if they are a gang member, they must give up all information about the gang and agree to testify against other gang members; # Between the ages of 17 and 28; # Entered the United States with their parents prior to 2007; # Pay a fee to cover Background checks. DACA recipients shall be permitted to remain within the United States so long as they: # Are not convicted of any criminal offense, with the exception of a "minor offense", individual states may determine what a Minor Offense is in their state, within reason; # Do not willingly shelter those illegally residing in the United States; # Do not send money out of the country, securing housing for personal or family use is exempt. (They can pay to maintain the house, but not support the family); # Do not contribute to political groups within the United States. (They can't give money to Democrats, Republicans or any other political groups); # Pay a 1% tax on all of their income, which shall go to paying for this program. DACA recipients shall receive: # No Government Loans or grants; # No Government Assistance (Food stamps, housing assistance, ext.); # No Scholarships unless through the DACA Finical Assistance Program; Persons within the DACA program who voluntarily leave the country shall receive a waiver allowing them to apply to reenter the country, not less than, one year ((could be increased to 2 years)) after the date they left. This program shall expire in 2030, any money remaining in DACA program accounts shall be used to pay off the United States Debt. Section 2. Official DACA Finical Assistance Program A DACA assistance program shall be established and overseen by Congress and the Executive, for private citizens to contribute to "Dreamers" tuition, medical care and so on. # No more than ten percent of the funds shall be for paying employees. # employees shall receive no more than minimum wage, or $500 per week, or $24,000 per year whichever comes first. # The DACA assistance agency Director, Assistant Director and Treasure shall be paid by the United States Government to operate the agency at a salary of $25,000 per year, with all other wages coming from donations. # The agency shall have access to official DACA eligibility records for Finical Eligibility. # Personal Information such as address shall be kept confidential, however the number of DACA recipients receiving Finical Assistance in a given area for example, within a City, County or State, shall be public knowledge. Section 3. Definitions Government refers to all levels of Government: Federal, State, Territorial and Local.